Annoying Orange: Previously On
Midget Apple: (Voice only) Previously On Annoying Orange. (The scene cuts to Pear) Pear: No, Orange, you don't get it. I'm tired of being a voice of reason around, here! If you won't take me, seriously, then maybe it's time for me to leave the kitchen...for good! Orange: Hey! Hey, Pear! Pear: Yeah, Orange? Orange: (Orange shoots two machine guns to the robot for battle) You think we can talk about this, later? (shooting) (A robot battles Orange, and Orange shot robot to death and robot explodes) (Clock transition to Midget Apple inside a lab. A glass tube in front of Midget Apple contains a red liquid in it.) Midget Apple: If my calculations are correct, this concoction will turn me into a full grown apple! Now, I'll have to do- (Zoom out to reveal Marshmallow) Marshmallow: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I love kool aid! (Marshmallow drinks the Serum) Midget Apple: Marshmallow! Nooooooo!! (Marshmallow drops the vial on the ground) Marshmallow: Uh-oh! That doesn't taste like cherries, (Marshmallow starts to rumble) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! Midget Apple: ... Oh No! (The scene cuts to Kool Aide Man) Kool Aide Man: Oh, yeah! (Clock transition to Grapefruit's spaceship) Passion Fruit: No. I don't believe it, it can't be. You are behind all of this madness? Grapefruit: Well, duuuuh! C'mon, I thought it was pretty obvious. (Zoom out to reveal Grapefruit's spaceship shoots the city, Grapefruit laugh for evil, everyone screams, Grapefruit's spaceship city explodes and Brandon, and Freddie looks at the city burning) Brandon: 1 of ours? Freddie: Not big enough! (Clock transition to Orange riding a jet ski with Liam's hat) Orange: Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! I look like robin hood: on a jet ski! (laughs) HAHAHAHA! (Zoom out to reveal Liam on a jet ski, chasing Orange and Pear.) Liam: Orange, get back here with me pretty green hat!! Orange-- (Liam exclaiming and falls off his jet ski) Pear: See?! This is what I'm talking about, you have never listen to me?! Orange: Awwww, come on, Pear. I thought you wanna get on the kitchen. (laughs) Hahahaha! Pear: Ohhhhhh. (Cut to ''What the Buck?!)' Micheal Buckley: And, if you thought that was a bunch of fluff, just wait, until you get a load of this Ginormous Marshmallow! What the Buck? (The image of the Giant Marshmallow zooms in. As Marshmallow talks, sirens are heard in the distance.) Marshmallow: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!! Clouds taste like cotton candy! (eating clouds, as he attacks the city, cause people to scream.) (Clock transtion to a Mexican house, (obviously in Mexico) Midget Apple, Passion Fruit, Orange, Pear, and Grandpa Lemon are wearing moustaches (exactly seen in Mystery of the Mustachios) and sombreros.) Pear: Awwwww. These lip ticklers are driving me crazy! Passion Fruit: Shut up, Pear! We're all trying to keep a low profile! Orange: Low profile? I guess that means, Midget Apple h-- (record scratch) Midget Apple: OH SHUT UP ALREADY! Troll #2: Laaaaaaaaaaaame!! Troll #1: Lame, and fake. Troll #3: Pistachios did it first! Grapefruit: Oh, yeah! I got you now, Orange. Let's see it your smart mouth will get you ou- (Grapefruit's spaceship and an alarm starts blaring, and lights flash.) Grapefruit's spaceship (female voice): Warning! Fuel Cells was be depleted: All Systems Shutting Down! (everything powers down) Grapefruit: Oh, boy. That's not good... (Zoom out to reveal Grapefruit's spaceship and electrically crackles. It powers down. As it powers down, it starts to shake, and descends slowly.) Midget Apple: OH NO! He's coming right at us! Orange: Yeah, he's a real Grapefruit of wrath! (laughs) Hahaha! Passion Fruit: Orange, I know we don't have much time, but there's something that I always wanted you to know. Orange: Really? What is it, Passion? Passion Fruit: Be careful when you take off, these jet packs are really fast. (Passion Fruit's and Midget Apple's jet packs whoosh) Midget Apple: Neato burrito! (Passion Fruit and Midget Apple leaves, Orange's jets packs whoosh) Orange: Yay! Come on Pear, I'll race you. (Orange and Pear laughing) (Orange leaves) Pear: All right, wait for me, guys. (Pear's and falls jet pack electrically crackles whirring down) Guys?... Guys?... (Grapefruit's spaceship it descending slowly) Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!! (Zoom out to Grapefruits spaceship. It descends slowly aimed at Pear) (Pear stops screaming) (Cuts to background with the words, "Annoying Orange") Midget Apple: And now, the thrilling conclusion. (Cuts to the Kitchen. Orange is flutting his lips) Orange: Bbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrr... Bored! Huhhh...Hey! Hey, Tangerine! Tangerine: Hello, audience. What is up? Orange: Nothing. Slow day, huh? Tangerine: Yeah. Slow. Orange: Yup. Slow, slow, slow. Tangerine: Yup. Slow as a bucket of balls on a balcony. Orange: Slowest day ever. Tangerine: Yup, bless your face. Orange: (In a more excited tune) Ah, hey! By the way! Tangerine: Yeah? Orange: Knife! Tangerine: (screams as he is being cut in half) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!! Orange: (reacts in disgust) WAAAH! Ugh, Poor Tangerine, why did he "half" to go? (Laughs, then sighs in boredom) Hahaha! Ohhh, bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored. (Cut to background with the words, "Next time on Annoying Orange") Midget Apple: Next time, on the Annoying Orange... (Cuts to Passion Fruit in a control room) Passion Fruit: Okay, Pear, this is the most important part. Make sure you cut the red wire. (Cuts to Orange and Pear trying to defuse a bomb) Pear: All right, ten-four Passion. You hear that, Orange? Just snip the red wire, and we're home free! Orange: (Clippers in his mouth) I almost got it! Passion Fruit: PEAR!'' STOP!!'' You can't let Orange do it!!! Pear: Passion, calm down. Everything is going to b- Passion Fruit: No, you don't understand! Orange, I can't do it, HE'S COLORBLIND! Pear: WHAT?!?! (Orange groans "Ugh!' and cuts the wrong wire, and the bombs beep countdown accelerates) Pear: Ah, crap!!!! (The bomb explodes with the words "Annoying Orange") (The scene cuts to the fruity question of the day) (End credits rolls)